Dahlia
by Difinity
Summary: On his last night here, as we stood together under the dark Egyptian sky, Yami turned and told me he loved me. Implied Yami x Yuugi


Yuugiou Duel Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi

**Author's Note:** I guess you could say that I use the term 'love' rather loosely in this fic. I suppose I envisioned it as shounen-ai instead of yaoi, but I wrote it in a way that you could interpret it to be a platonic love, if you so desired. I've probably toned it down a bit, haha. Enjoy.

* * *

_Dahlia_

_

* * *

_

It's the middle of the night and like most nights, I can't sleep. For one reason or another my mind refuses to shut off and I'm left laying quietly in bed with my thoughts until they rouse me out off the mattress and I sit at my desk, looking up at the stars that peek through the ceiling window. It always helps to set my mind at ease, looking at those stars, as if they almost place me under a trance and soothe away any uneasy thoughts I may have. I suppose in a way you could say I've come to rely on these stars; they're always there, always shinning, especially one. That one always makes me feel the most at ease but I can't really explain it. I have an odd attachment to it; I'm glad it's always there to shine down on me.

It's been two years and things have certainly quieted down. We all returned to school, went on with our lives as much as we could, having come back from the adventure of a lifetime. Our daily routines seemed so…bland by comparison. The ritual of going to school, coming home, day after day seemed so…monotonous. It was as if the world was suddenly colorless. We all felt this way, myself especially. Somehow though, despite the odds and the difficulties, we managed to persevere.

We all did fairly well throughout the rest of our high school careers. Jounouchi and Honda barely managed to pass while Anzu and I were among the average students; Kaiba of course graduated at the top of our class. At graduation, I remember running into Kaiba and congratulating him on all of his success. Something must have changed throughout our adventures together because for the very first time I no longer saw animosity in his eyes. They were these calm, blue eyes that held no hardness or contempt. It was just Seto.

"Congratulations Yuugi," he said, reaching his hand out. As we shook hands, I felt a change in the universe, almost as if something so big was ending. "We will meet again on the dueling field."

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe some things didn't change after all.

Jounouchi got a full time job after graduation and Honda worked part time while he attended a junior college. I was proud of them both as they tried to find their own place. After everything we went through, I guess they matured and I never really noticed. There were many things I hadn't noticed, almost like I was seeing everything for the very first time. Anzu left for a dance academy in the United States; she worked so hard as soon as we returned and we were all glad to see it pay off. Her dream came true but there was something sad in her eyes the day she left. It was almost like she was missing something but to this day I could never place what it was.

Anzu and I dated for a little while. It was a few months after everything had ended. I asked her out on a date and we went out that night. It was fun; dinner, a movie and a walk around Domino. We enjoyed each other's company and thus made it official. But no matter how well we got along and how perfect it might have seemed, there was something amiss and as hard as we tried, it just couldn't function. I loved Anzu but it was…different and I could tell she felt the same. When it ended it was mutual and I wasn't really sad. It ended and it couldn't be helped. We stayed close afterwards, though.

I went to school part time and helped Ojii-chan with the Game Shop. When I had the time I'd help out aspiring duelists. They'd come around the store and ask for advice and I was always happy to oblige. It gave me something to do and I loved dueling; it reminded me of wonderful days.

- - -

It's 2am and still no dice. I can't sleep. Maybe it was something I ate earlier or maybe I was feeling sick. No…that wasn't it.

It's what has been bothering for 2 years now. It bothered me every night ever since then. I always denied it as much as I could to everyone mostly because I myself believed to gotten better. But there were some nights when it felt as if it just happened yesterday and I'd feel as directionless as ever. Just as powerless, just as helpless. Just as alone.

It's been 2 years since he left. 2 years since I last saw his face and heard his voice. There are nights when I feel as if I just close my eyes, he'd be there when I opened them. Sometimes, foolishly, I try and only burden myself with disappointment when my vision comes to focus and there is no ghostly apparition sitting at my bedside, looking at me with a lopsided grin and furred eyebrows. There's no confident presence near to back me up when things get difficult, and there's no one to confide in when the night is just too much to bear.

I miss having him around. I miss hearing him laugh. Most importantly, I miss the way he made me feel. I remember it. It's the most clear and precious memory I have.

- - -

On his last night here, as we stood together under the dark Egyptian sky, Yami turned and told me he loved me.

I was stunned into silence. Everything around me seemed to have stopped moving. My heart pounded hard against my chest and my fingertips tinged. I didn't understand. I didn't know what to say. I stood quietly and stared as he looked at me with the most vulnerable look I had ever seen in his eyes. He was so earnest and it almost looked as if he was about to cry. I had seen him cry before and I admired that about him; he wasn't afraid to weep. But on this night, the blazing look in his eyes took my breath away and I couldn't think, much less articulate a response.

Wordlessly he reached out and pulled me into an embrace; our first and last. My face flushed red with embarrassment and pleasure as I wrapped my arms lightly around him. His hold on me however tightened and he buried his face into my shoulder.

- - -

To this day I can't understand it. I can't understand what I felt and why he said what he said. Maybe, because of the circumstances, I was so overwhelmed by feelings that I couldn't reply or even think about what was in my heart. Maybe it was because Yami had been the first person to tell me they loved me. Maybe it was the look in his eyes that confused me. What did he mean?

I look over at the puzzle that sits on my nightstand and reach out for it. The cold gold feels so harsh against my hand. All at once tears fill my eyes as I wish with all my heart that I could feel the once familiar heat it used to radiate. I wish that with a flash of light he would appear and I could ask what he meant, or hold him in my arms again, just for a moment. He gave me so much. He gave me everything and in the end all I could do was weep and wonder what my life would be like without him.

His spirit had been locked away and he was alone until I came along. All I did was take, take, take and never gave. Yami gave me his strength and courage. He gave me his trust, loyalty and friendship. And at the end of it all, finally, at the end of his life, he gave me all he could: he gave me his love. I was so blind. I didn't realize and haven't until this moment that he loved me all along and I was too naïve to see it.

I can't bear it anymore and I begin to cry as I hold the ancient artifact against my chest tightly, so tight that the corners prod my skin. I rub my cheek against it; it's all I have of him now. This is the reminder that he was real and that he was in my life. There are no photographs; just the puzzle and the many memories that are overwhelming me.

I look up to the sky and I see that same bright, brilliant star that always watches over me. It twinkles and despite my sadness, warmth fills my heart, very similar to what I felt that night in Egypt. That star, just like Yami, came into my life when I needed it the most. It's been there through thick and thin, through happiness and sadness, and I can tell, that like him, it's always loved me.

I may never know or understand what he meant by love, but at that moment I know that all along, I've loved Yami. I love Atem, the lost Pharaoh of Egypt and will until the day I die.

I wrap my arms around the puzzle and stare into the sky as if I were holding him at that moment.

"I love you, too."

For a brief moment, I feel the warmth from the within the puzzle emerge and my star twinkles yet again in answer and comfort. And we stand there together for this spell, Yami and I, under the dark sky.


End file.
